wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Wolf
Shadow Wolf is the second book of the Wolves of the Beyond series, written by Kathryn Lasky. It follows Faolan as a gnaw wolf, and the murder of malcadh pup. Preview Beyond the owl world of Ga'Hoole, a wolf named Faolan has made it back to his clan. He was born with a twisted paw and cast out as a pup, abandoned in the forest to die. But with the help of a grizzly bear who raised him as her own, Faolan survived. Now he's a gnaw wolf, the lowest-ranking pack member. His twisted paw marks him as an outsider, destined to eat latst, sleep far from the warm wolf den, and endure endless abuse. And the hardships are just beginning. A wolf pup is murdered and Faolan is framed for the crime. Faolan's survival is once again on the line. He must hunt the true culript. . . while his own pack hunts him. History The begins with Faolan, who is being abused by the higher-ranking wolf, Flint, who had sent him sprawling. Flint was coming back for a muzzle chop, one of the most painful and humiliating ch ops delivered to a gnaw wolf. The pack lord, Lord Bhreac, stops him however. Later, a byrrgis is about to begin and Faolan meets Heep, a model gnaw wolf. They meet Mhairie, a tawny female wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan Clan. Heep explains to Faolan how gnaw wolves are supossed to sniff for "droppings". But Faolan suddenly finds himself joining the hunt, but scares away they prey for standing on his hind legs, knocking Mharie to the ground. Later, Mhairie '"yells" at him, complaining to Faolan that he made her lose her once-in-a-lifetime chance of becoming an outflanker. The Lords of Heep's pack and Faolan's pack then decide Faolan must visit Duncan MacDuncan, the dying chieftain. Later, Faolan goes to the chieftain, and a wolf named Adair reads the bone that Heep had gnawed, telling about Faolan's illegal mishap on the hunt. He wrote the word "humble" so many times that Faolan was soon annoyed, as well as Duncan. Mhairie is later seen in the chapter "Mhairie's Den". She shares this den with her sister, Dearlea. Their mother, Caila, has borne a litter of six new pups. One of the sisters gets to use the den, while the other help with Caila with the new ones, Lael, the Obea, takes a malcadh out to a tummfraw ''and Faolan howls a prayer to Lupus about the pup that a sheet a snow will cover her, leaving her hidden from hungry predadors. Gwynneth is flying over by. Soon she hears the pup being murdered, by a wolf. She can tell it's one because of the the sound of when it tore apart the pup. Soon the mother of the ''malcadh goes to the Sark for the forgetting. Once the mother of the crippled pup falls asleep in the Sark's den, Gwynneth tells her about the murder and soon enough, the two animals go to investigate. They find that there are hardly any bones, and the Sark points out that Faolan had been there. But they doubt it was Faolan, so they keep looking, and the scent of yet another wolf becomes visible. Meanwhile, when Faolan goes to the Sark of the ﻿Slough sometime the next day, and he asks if his mother had ever been to her den. Sark says she has no clue who his mother was, so then decides to Faolan leave. Throughout the month (called a moon), Faolan goes back to the spot where the malcadh had been mur dered and was going to build a drumlyn ''for the dead pup, when Gwynneth tells him after the ''gaddergnaw byrrgis that the pup had been murdered. When he returns to the clan, Heep frames him and lies about Faolan killing the malcadh. The Sark comes and figures out the true murderer: Heep. As the Beyond law says, you must slowely tear the wolf apart if they kill a ''malcadh'' by a "tearing of the byrrgis". But Heep escapes unharmed. After Faolan and Edme win the gaddergnaw, Heep comes and tries to take the bones of Thunderheart. Faolan stops him and scares him away to the Outermost. After the Gaddergnaw Games, Edme and Faolan end up winning. Category:Books Release Date Shadow Wolf was released October 1, 2010 Parts There are parts, but they do not have names.' ' Characters *Faolan *Mhairie *Dearlea *Duncan MacDuncan *Cathmor *Liam *Morag *Gwynneth *Heep *Edme *Tearlach *Lael *The Little Pup *Creakle *The "Whistler" *Sark of the Slough Trivia *The book was originally called "Gnaw Wolf". Gallery Covers Wolves of the Beyond 2.jpg Pictures undefined|undefined|link=undefined Shadow Wolf Part 2.jpg|Part Two of Shadow Wolf Wotb4.png|Part One of Shadow Wolf Wotb5.png|Part Three of Shadow Wolf. Category:Books